


Snapchat, Studs and Very Persistent Rookies

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [23]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, No Fourth Wall, chat fic, referencing real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: I have no summary. This is just more group chat junk. #sorrynotsorry?Featuring: carter getting his snapchat hackednolan signing with the flyers YAYdiscussions of danny and claude's pastALL OF THE PININGAnd a lil bit of 798 for you guys
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 51
Kudos: 137





	1. The Rookies

Hartsy:

| 

@carter.hrt30 is not me on snapchat boys….  
  
---|---  
  
Stromer:

| 

Whoops  
  
Stromer:

| 

I might have done a bad…  
  
Davo:

| 

What did you do Dylan?  
  
Stromer:

| 

So I sent a pic to it  
  
Davo:

| 

Have you not learnt your lesson about nudes yet?  
  
Stromer:

| 

IT WASN’T REAL  
  
Stromer:

| 

AND IT WASN’T OF ME…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

What was it even of?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Ngl, I am intrigued now  
  
Stromer:

| 

So, I came across a photomanip  
  
Stromer:

| 

Of your boy in lingerie  
  
Cale:

| 

Me?  
  
Stromer:

| 

You  
  
Stromer:

| 

In like, Avs coloured panties and a bra  
  
Stromer:

| 

I thought Hartsy would appreciate it  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I WOULD appreciate it  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Send it nowwwwwww  
  
Stromer:

| 

[... Here... ](https://oh-fuckberries.tumblr.com/post/632309688634146816/stupidsexycalejpg)  
  
Josty:

| 

MY EYYYEEEEESSSSSS  
  
Brinks:

| 

Is that NOT cale?  
  
Marns:

| 

That looks…. A LOT like Cale  
  
Matts:

| 

That’s a good fucking effort  
  
Cale:

| 

I…  
  
Cale:

| 

Is that not me?  
  
Cale:

| 

I MEAN I KNOW IT’S NOT ME  
  
Cale:

| 

But is it not me?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Anyone notice how quiet Hartsy’s gone…  
  
Stromer:

| 

He’s “busy”  
  
Stromer:

| 

😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

Is he not with you @Cale?  
  
Cale:

| 

Nope ☹  
  
Cale:

| 

I had to come home for a bit  
  
Brinks:

| 

Yeah… he’s definitely “busy”  
  
Teeks:

| 

Can we blame him?  
  
Teeks:

| 

@Cale like 100% you should start shopping right now  
  
Cale:

| 

?  
  
Teeks:

| 

DUDE YOU WOULD LOOK HOT  
  
Teeks:

| 

Sucks that we play for a team in orange  
  
Teeks:

| 

Otherwise I would LEGIT be dressing Patty in lingerie in team colours  
  
Patty:

| 

You can fuckin try bud  
  
Chucky:

| 

While Hartsy is “busy”  
  
Chucky:

| 

@cale how the fuck do you cope with being close to The Abs on a regular basis  
  
Cale:

| 

😂  
  
Cale:

| 

I don’t.  
  
Cale:

| 

They are too fucking much.  
  
Teeks:

| 

I worry about cutting myself on them if I get too close in the locker room  
  
Patty:

| 

Mood  
  
Stromer:

| 

Is it… thirsting after Hartsy hours?  
  
Cale:

| 

Is it not always?  
  
Josty:

| 

In YOUR head sure  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m not thirsting  
  
Teeks:

| 

The Abs do not arouse me  
  
Teeks:

| 

They fucking TERRIFY me  
  
Howdy:

| 

I hate to ask  
  
Howdy:

| 

Why are they capitalized?  
  
Chucky:

| 

DUDE HAS AN EIGHT PACK  
  
Chucky:

| 

A VERY DEFINED EIGHT PACK  
  
Chucky:

| 

It’s OBSCENE  
  
Cale:

| 

:D  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s the best  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I feel I should let you guys know that I’ve been reading along the whole time :D  
  
Josty:

| 

Lies, you were jerking off to fake images of Juice  
  
Hartsy:

| 

…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I can multitask  
  
Stromer:

| 

WE HAVE PREVIOUSLY DISCUSSED NO JERKING OFF ON THE GROUP CHAT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Hence my silence 😉  
  
Teeks:

| 

HARSTY  
  
Teeks:

| 

TMI  
  
Cale:

| 

Disagree….  
  
Josty:

| 

Introducing the two of you was my worst ever plan…


	2. The Vets

Segsy:

| 

Who the fuck are you pining over JT?  
  
---|---  
  
JT:

| 

I’m not pining.  
  
TBear:

| 

100 bucks says it’s marns.  
  
JT:

| 

Shut up brutes.  
  
Segsy:

| 

OMG IS IT?  
  
TBear:

| 

:D  
  
TBear:

| 

Like, Marns walks into the room and Johnny boy sticks his foot in his mouth  
  
Kaner:

| 

What I wanna know  
  
Kaner:

| 

Is how does Stromer know?  
  
JT:

| 

Obviously I told him  
  
JT:

| 

Because I can keep zero secrets from him  
  
Kaner:

| 

???  
  
Kaner:

| 

You have a crush on one of your very young teammates  
  
Kaner:

| 

VERY YOUNG  
  
Kaner:

| 

And you decided to tell his best friend?  
  
JT:

| 

WHAT NO?  
  
Staalsy

| 

Is there possible stromer confusion here  
  
JT:

| 

RYAN knows  
  
Kaner:

| 

Nnooooo I was asking how Dylan knows  
  
JT:

| 

Pickle GUESSED  
  
JT:

| 

Because he is a little shit  
  
JT:

| 

And has potentially seen Mitchy’s phone  
  
Danny:

| 

Please tell me you aren’t sending nudes to anyone  
  
Danny:

| 

Least of all one who is nearly a decade younger than you  
  
Cartsy:

| 

DUDE  
  
Cartsy:

| 

You cannot throw stones in that glass house  
  
JT:

| 

I’VE NOT SENT HIM NUDES  
  
JT:

| 

We just chat about hockey  
  
JT:

| 

And he’s only seven years younger than me  
  
TBear:

| 

Are you texting him though?  
  
JT:

| 

Yes?  
  
TBear:

| 

Yeah, and you don’t text anyone  
  
JT:

| 

BUT HE DOES  
  
JT:

| 

Texting is his thing  
  
Willy:

| 

You’ve got it bad bud  
  
JT:

| 

I know.  
  
JT:

| 

And I am well aware how out of my league he is  
  
JT:

| 

And he’s one of my teammates  
  
JT:

| 

And I’m his captain  
  
JT:

| 

But he’s so, ugh, he’s so perfect  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Can I just say  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I think JT might be worse than me  
  
Latts:

| 

No-one is worse than you Staalsy  
  
Staalsy:

| 

It’s not my fault that Jeff is perfection  
  
Segsy:

| 

Look, you guys can be all smug about your happy relationships  
  
Segsy:

| 

But some of us are stuck in pining mode  
  
Segsy:

| 

LET US PINE  
  
Segsy:

| 

@JT, feel free to tell us more about how beautiful and unattainable Mitchy is  
  
JT:

| 

It’s his smile  
  
JT:

| 

He smiles and I literally can’t see anything else  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I feel you…  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Dimples are the enemy…  
  
JT:

| 

He’s not just cute though, like, he’s a genuinely awesome guy  
  
JT:

| 

He’s literally the most loving, giving person I’ve ever met  
  
Danny:

| 

So just tell him how you feel?  
  
JT:

| 

I’m his CAPTAIN  
  
Danny:

| 

And?  
  
JT:

| 

AND he’s my best friend’s little brother’s best friend  
  
TBear:

| 

Is Davo not technically Dylan’s best friend  
  
JT:

| 

Semantics  
  
JT:

| 

It’s messy  
  
Danny:

| 

Sometimes messy is worth it  
  
Cartsy:

| 

My argument is always the same  
  
Cartsy:

| 

You know this  
  
Cartsy:

| 

You never fucking know what the world is going to throw at you  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Tell him now.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

You guys make it all sound so simple  
  
Staalsy:

| 

What if he tells Mitch and Mitch isn’t interested  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Being his teammate, his captain is going to be really fucking awkward after that  
  
JT:

| 

EXACTLY  
  
JT:

| 

I can’t risk the TEAM like that  
  
Tazer:

| 

I get it  
  
Tazer:

| 

Like, it was hard enough with peeks  
  
Tazer:

| 

And he’s my right-hand man  
  
Kaner:

| 

Lies  
  
Kaner:

| 

Seabs is your right-hand man  
  
Kaner:

| 

Duncsy and I are the team eye candy  
  
Tazer:

| 

I still worried a LOT about how fucking us up could fuck the team up  
  
Danny:

| 

I mean… I do get it, especially when they’re your rookie  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Clearly you got over it!  
  
Danny:

| 

I had a half-naked rookie trying to sit on my lap every evening  
  
Claude:

| 

I wasn’t that bad…  
  
Danny:

| 

You really REALLY were  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Like, I didn’t get to see you when you were alone with him  
  
Cartsy:

| 

And even I can say… you really REALLY were  
  
Richy:

| 

You were… persistent  
  
Richy:

| 

We were all amazed that Danny held out as long as he did  
  
Cartsy:

| 

It was impressive  
  
Cartsy:

| 

You were constantly all over him  
  
Richy:

| 

Rubbing up against him at every given opportunity  
  
JT:

| 

Don’t  
  
JT:

| 

Mitchy is the MOST cuddly  
  
Danny:

| 

It’s a blessing and a curse, no?  
  
JT:

| 

EXACTLY


	3. The Everyone...

Claude:

| 

@Teeks  
  
---|---  
  
Claude:

| 

Tell your boy how fucking happy I am that he’s staying :D  
  
Teeks:

| 

YOU CALLED HIM A STUD  
  
Teeks:

| 

I AM DYING  
  
Hartsy:

| 

OMG YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES ME THINK OF?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Exact same damn thing it made me think of  
  
Teeks:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Claude:

| 

What’s wrong with calling him a stud?  
  
Claude:

| 

It’s a compliment?  
  
Danny:

| 

Am I about to feel very old?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Erm…  
  
Teeks:

| 

You wanna explain this one Hartsy?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I was gonna pass it off to Cale  
  
Cale:

| 

Hard pass  
  
Stromer:

| 

Dude, was this all the pet play stuff?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Where danny ran a ‘stud’ farm of flyers?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Guess Stromer’s explained it  
  
Claude:

| 

I wish I hadn’t asked  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s fanfic stuff  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But it made it highly amusing that you used the word ‘stud’ for Patty  
  
Teeks:

| 

Esp cause he’s ALWAYS the bitch 😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

In the fics…  
  
Teeks:

| 

It’s his sulky bitchy attitude  
  
Teeks:

| 

It’s so hot  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Why are you even on here?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’d assumed the two of you would be on like a five day victory sex binge  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ha ha…  
  
Teeks:

| 

He’s off playing scrimmaging with his buddies  
  
Teeks:

| 

So I get the afternoon off 😉  
  
Teeks:

| 

…. I fucking need it ….  
  
Josty:

| 

TMI TEEKS  
  
Claude:

| 

No info on your sex life in the chat please  
  
Claude:

| 

I am BEGGING you  
  
Teeks:

| 

You’re the one who called my boyfriend a stud  
  
Teeks:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Why am I the only one alarmed that the rookies read fanfic  
  
TBear:

| 

EJ WRITES it  
  
Josty:

| 

Badly  
  
Cartsy:

| 

????  
  
EJ:

| 

ONE TIME  
  
EJ:

| 

And that was a gift for Cale  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It was adorable  
  
EJ:

| 

YOU READ IT?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Duh  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It was about me and cale  
  
Hartsy:

| 

OF COURSE I READ IT  
  
Willy:

| 

@Cartsy you aren’t the only one freaked out by the rookies reading fanfic  
  
Willy:

| 

It’s weird.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

☹  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s not weird  
  
Willy:

| 

Reading about random chicks who want to bang you?  
  
Matts:

| 

They read the Other kind of fanfic  
  
Matts:

| 

Where they’re banging each other  
  
Willy:

| 

Still weird…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Look, sometimes it’s just nice to lose yourself in a world where being gay and a hockey player isn’t a problem  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And honestly, like, idgaf whether you think it’s weird or not  
  
Lu:

| 

Tiny rookie has a point  
  
Lu:

| 

Lets not judge the rookies on their coping mechanisms  
  
Lu:

| 

We all know that being gay hockey players isn’t a fucking picnic  
  
Lack:

| 

Babes  
  
Lu:

| 

?  
  
Lack:

| 

Just… love you 😊  
  
Lu:

| 

Love you too  
  
Cale:

| 

^^  
  
Cale:

| 

The goalie love is too cute  
  
Cale:

| 

I’m dying  
  
Josty:

| 

🙄 fetishist  
  
Cale:

| 

Shuttup jost  
  
EJ:

| 

How does your goalie feel about your goalie fetish?  
  
Cale:

| 

I DON’T HAVE A GOALIE FETISH  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I like his goalie fetish  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Oops  
  
Nate:

| 

😂 busted by his own boyfriend  
  
Nate:

| 

Has he asked to have sex with you wearing your goalie mask yet?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I can’t tell you that…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Claude doesn’t want info on our sex lives in the chat 😂😂😂  
  
Cale:

| 

OMG I HAVEN’T!!!!!  
  
TBear:

| 

You realise none of us believe you yeah Cale?  
  
Cale:

| 

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	4. The Lovers ❤❤❤❤❤

C8

| 

It’s not weird to read fanfic  
  
---|---  
  
C79

| 

I know babes 😉  
  
C79

| 

And I get that most of the guys don’t get it  
  
C79

| 

I like that it’s something we have  
  
C79

| 

For just us  
  
C8

| 

Wanna read something?  
  
C8

| 

Just finished up dinner so I’m free for the evening  
  
C79

| 

I want to read specifically Latts/someone not Willy  
  
C79

| 

Or Richy/NOT Cartsy  
  
C8

| 

That’s a little bit petty love <3  
  
C79

| 

Ugh, fine  
  
C8

| 

Cute nesting fic?  
  
C79

| 

If I did nesting  
  
C79

| 

You know it would be you right?  
  
C8

| 

:D  
  
C8

| 

You ever wish it was real?  
  
C79

| 

What a valid excuse to take time off when I’m most exhausted  
  
C79

| 

Cuddle up in a bundle of pillows and duvets  
  
C79

| 

And just have sex with you until we’re both exhausted  
  
C79

| 

Not worrying about anything but you and me  
  
C79

| 

It sounds fucking awesome  
  
C8

| 

No mention of sweaty jerseys though 😉  
  
C79

| 

I’ll pass on that one  
  
C79

| 

Unless it’s one of yours  
  
C8

| 

Really?  
  
C79

| 

You smell good  
  
C79

| 

Trust me, you in a hockey jersey and lingerie is now VERY high on my list of wants  
  
C8

| 

Really?  
  
C79

| 

Babes. That picture.  
  
C79

| 

I get that it’s not real  
  
C79

| 

But I really wish it was  
  
C79

| 

Except I don’t. Because if it was real it would be for MY eyes only  
  
C8

| 

:D  
  
C8:

| 

See, I was thinking team Canada colours  
  
C8:

| 

Not Avs colours 😉  
  
C8:

| 

And yeah, I’m never wearing flyers orange  
  
C79:

| 

I would NOT put you in orange  
  
C79:

| 

I’d put you in MY team Canada jersey though  
  
C79:

| 

My name across your back  
  
C79:

| 

Little glimpses of red lace underneath  
  
C8:

| 

79, you’re killing me here  
  
C79:

| 

Come back then  
  
C79:

| 

2 hours 47 minutes  
  
C79:

| 

You could be here by then  
  
C8:

| 

I have training!!!!  
  
C8:

| 

And I promised I’d do stuff with my mom  
  
C8:

| 

I’LL BE BACK IN LIKE FIVE DAYS  
  
C79:

| 

Just miss you 8, that’s all  
  
C8:

| 

Ugh, how did we ever manage not seeing each other  
  
C79:

| 

Don’t… just… don’t  
  
C79:

| 

I’m desperately NOT thinking about the season  
  
C8:

| 

Any of the vets have cross team relationships  
  
C8:

| 

Oh, wait, sidnate, obviously  
  
C79:

| 

You and Nate can mope together  
  
C8:

| 

I think Nate takes all of his missing sid energy and puts it into his slapshots  
  
C79:

| 

You’re going to be lethal then :D  
  
C8:

| 

Hey, if WE were doing a strip shooutout  
  
C8:

| 

Like, me scoring, you in goal  
  
C8:

| 

Obviously  
  
C8:

| 

Do you think you could try and stop me?  
  
C79:

| 

Depends  
  
C79:

| 

Are there other people watching?  
  
C79:

| 

Because if there is any kind of audience I would let the first puck slide through  
  
C79:

| 

MY cale  
  
C8:

| 

😳  
  
C79:

| 

If we were alone  
  
C79:

| 

I’d play even harder than usual  
  
C79:

| 

ANY chance to get you naked babes  
  
C79:

| 

But I wouldn’t rate my chances against you  
  
C79:

| 

Especially not with your naked body distracting me  
  
C79:

| 

Ugh, I can’t wait to have it against me, can’t wait to touch you again.  
  
C8:

| 

Just a few days  
  
C8:

| 

I’ll come and see you soon  
  
C79:

| 

Literally can’t wait <3


End file.
